The Second Summer
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Mitchie Torres is back for her second summer as a counselor at Camp Rock. The only thing that's exciting to her about that summer will be spending time with her friends. But when her ex, Shane, shows up, could things get a little more thrilling? 4-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I also do not own "Chai Tea Latte" by Angel Taylor, for if I said I did, I would be a crazy liar.**_

_**____**_

"Ugh, I hate summer," Mitchie Torres whined, leaning her head against the dirty bus window. It was her second summer as a counselor at Camp Rock, and it was boring and unnecessarily sweltering on the bus. There was obviously an air conditioning, but the stubborn bus driver refused to use it. "Builds character," the bus driver had snapped when Mitchie asked for a simple breeze. Heat builds character? No, heat builds sweat, which builds acne! Like she wasn't pimply enough! Mitchie rubbed her forehead consciously and regretted leaving her makeup. Her best friend, Caitlyn Gellar, would have probably laughed at her right now, judging from her change in character. Honestly, she was acting more like another one of her friends, Tess Tyler, than herself. But she really didn't care right now. She was sweaty, she was bored, and most of all, she was totally unsatisfied with her summer job.

Most of the sophmore girls at University of Southern California were working as Starbucks baristas over the summer, wearing trendy aprons and serving ice cold lemonades and chai tea lattes, whereas for Mitchie, the only thing related to chai tea lattes she was doing this summer was listening to all of her Angel Taylor songs on repeat, "Chai Tea Latte" being her favorite. Actually, she could get a head start right now. Mitchie reached inside of her tote bag and pulled out her iTouch, scrolling through the songs until she stopped at Angel Taylor's songs. She scrolled down to "Chai Tea Latte" and pressed play.

_You seem like...  
Mr. Perfect  
Why don't you drive over and pick me up?  
I'll wear my best outfit  
And people might compliment  
Our chocolate and vanilla skin_

Mitchie sighed and sifted through the things in her tote. Was her outfit good enough to teach Vocals at Camp Rock on the first day? I mean, if she was a camper, would she be okay with her 19 year old teacher walking into the classroom, actually, according to Brown, a "rehearsals room", wearing a white jersey tee, dark wash skinny jeans, and moccasin boots? Probably not, but what did they expect her to wear? A dress? Yuck. Now was probably the time when she would add in that cute little comment about how "her dashingly handsome boyfriend disagreed and thought that she would look beautiful in a dress" but she and Shane had been getting to on again off again, and she had finally pulled the plug on their relationship. Mitchie was totally fine being single. Being single to her meant waking up in the morning, raking a brush through her hair without worrying if Shane liked it, throwing on some sweats without wondering if Shane liked her in sweats, and curling up on the couch watching reruns of 90210 while shoveling Rocky Road ice cream in her mouth. In her eyes, nothing was better.

"Mitchie!" Peggy Dupree yelled for the fifth time. Mitchie turned around sharply to see who it was and pulled her white earphones out of her ears. Peggy had always had a habit of not shutting up when someone didn't answer her, and now Peggy was folding her arms and staring at Mitchie with a cocked head.

"Michaela Torres, what is your problem?" Peggy asked forcefully. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

"Sorry, Pegs," Mitchie grimaced. "I was kind of—"

"Focusing on something else," Peggy finished. "That's the ONLY thing I've been getting this summer. I've been calling Nate for weeks, hoping that I could _possibly_ get a little phone time in with my boyfriend and all I get is, 'Baby, I'm sorry, I'm focusing on something else' and 'I have to go, but I'll call later'. Oh, yeah, and then when I called Caitlyn—"

"I get it, Peggy," Mitchie said, pushing her iTouch into her bag and pulling out some lip gloss. She scrutinized the tube, making sure that no one else had been using it. Especially her mother. Connie Torres was notorious for trying to look 'young' and 'hip', and she used Mitchie's lip gloss to "accomplish the glam". "I was just listening to music and, you know, thinking about…" she dropped to a low whisper. "…Shane,"

"Ugh, him?" Peggy pursed her lips disapprovingly. "You know, he's probably the reason Nate hasn't been calling me himself. He's probably so excited about Connect 3's "new Shane sound", that he's totally forgetting about me!"

"Aww, Pegs," Mitchie reached into the seat behind her to pat her friend's arm. "No, he's not. Nate even wrote a song for you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Peggy softened, then instantly hardened again. "Even though Shane refuses to let him record it. Apparently, it pertains to only one member of the group. Can I help it that Shane's not dating a Peggy? Or that Jason's currently dating a teen sensation who happens to be named Allison?"

"Well, Shane's sinking right back into his snobby ways, and I don't like it," Mitchie narrowed her eyes, thinking about the way Shane had brushed her off when she had seen him at Beverly Hills mall a while ago. She and Tess had been brushing in and out of stores, not really interested in any of the clothing(well, besides when Tess had found a Pucci scarf that she insisted she HAD to have), when they spotted a mop of thick black hair moving towards them. The mop moved closer and screams of, "OH EM GEE, IT'S SHANE GRAY!" followed it. Mitchie, in her excitement at seeing her ex-boyfriend, yet still friend (well, at least she _thought _they were still friends), had speed-walked towards him and said, "Hey, Shane,". All she received in return was a sideways glance and a light shove. Ugh. If his head got any bigger, it wouldn't fit through the door of his limo. _And we all know THAT would be a problem, _Mitchie thought.

"He IS starting to get a little big headed. Okay, so maybe their new sound is a hit. But that doesn't mean the lead singer has to go all on everyone," Peggy snorted. "I hope Nate isn't getting snobby. Because if that boy brushes me off _one more time, _I will stick my foot up his—"

"Hey, calm down," Mitchie's words were jumbled after they hit a bump in the road. "Something tells me we're almost there,"

"Not almost," Peggy cried, excited. "We **are** here! Counseling, here we come!"

Mitchie moaned in agony. She peeked out the window. Ugh. There they were. The log cabins, lined up, awkward, crowded campers with plastic name tags on lanyards hanging from their necks, and two stretch limos. Wait, two? Mitchie could understand one limo for Tess, who was already leaning on the exterior of her ride, filing her nails, but another?

After walking out of the bus, Mitchie immediately gravitated towards Tess and Ella, Peggy right behind her. Tess looked up from her nail file.

"Mitchie and Peggy!" Tess smiled genuinely, a change from two summers ago, when all Mitchie had gotten was a stare. "Finally, some people we know. Where's Caitlyn?"

"Baltimore Academy of the Arts," Peggy replied. Tess's smile faded.

"Aw," Tess furrowed her brows. "I was hoping we could all share a cabin,"

"That _would _have been nice," Ella pulled a tube of lip gloss from the pocket of her lemon yellow Bermuda shorts and uncapped it. "You guys have your bags?"

"Right here," Mitchie smacked the handle of her giant black rolling duffel to illustrate. Tess shook her head, amused.

"Ah, Mitchie," Tess checked her reflection in the tinted window of her limo. "Always have been the light packer,"

Mitchie rolled her eyes in the direction of Tess's 5 Louis Vuitton suitcases and laughed. "As have you," she joked.

"Right, so…" Peggy looked at the girls. "Unpack first, then lunch before heading to teach?"

The only thing good about that summer would be that Mitchie could be with some of her friends. Tess would be teaching Celebrity Images and Styles, her forte, Ella would be co-teaching Hip Hop with Baron and Sander, and Peggy was teaching "Composing Your Track", a class on how to compose everything from a rockin' hip-hop beat to a slow and sweet acoustic ballad.

"Sounds good to—oh my God, is that who I think it is?" Tess's mouth dropped as Connect 3 stepped out of the second limo. Jason picked a booger, and wiped it off on the side of the tire. Nate readjusted the guitar case on his back and looked wistfully into the sunset.

"Looks like Nate's got a new song brewing," Ella smirked, looking in Peggy's direction. But Peggy had already ran up to her boyfriend, squealing as she jumped into his arms.

"Nate!" Peggy cried, her voice muffled in Nate's shirt. Nate laughed, putting Peggy down.

"Peggy," Nate kissed her softly. "I missed you,"

"I did, too," Peggy smiled. "Because you didn't call me," she was serious, even though she was still smiling.

"Sorry," Nate sighed, kissing her again. "I felt terrible,"

"Well, then, maybe I'll consider forgiving you," Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aww," Tess cooed. "Neggy!"

Mitchie's nose wrinkled and she turned to her friend. "Neggy?"

"Yeah, you know, their dating name. Nate and Peggy put together equals Neggy." Tess shrugged. Ella nodded slowly.

"OMG, that makes total sense," Ella gasped.

"You are perfect for Jason," Mitchie snickered, tilting her head in the direction of the oldest band member. But then her eyes caught on someone. His dark hair glinted in the sun as he shook it out, and his searing stare caught Mitchie's eyes. He smirked. Mitchie's breathing hitched. It was Shane Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peggy, you're making me sick," Mitchie rolled her eyes and flopped back on her uncomfortable bed in the cabin.

"How?" Peggy wrinkled her forehead, and then went back to texting Nate.

"Are you sexting?" Ella asked, unpacking her tank tops and shoving them in her drawer. "Is that why you're giggling like crazy over there?"

"NO!" Peggy said. "Ew, Ella, that's gross,"

"Actually, it isn't," Tess replied, sighing as she unzipped her last suitcase to unpack. "Not when you have a boyfriend anyway, which I don't."

"Oh, come on," Mitchie snorted. "What about that sexy Italian beau of yours you met at college in Rome?"

"Paolo's overrated," Tess waved him off. "_Everyone _has a sexy Italian boyfriend these days."

"If so, can I borrow yours, Peggy?" Mitchie joked, staring at the dusty ceiling fan and cringing. The camper cabins were way better than the counselors'.

"No," Peggy said. "Nate's not Italian,"

"But he is sexy," Ella noted. Tess and Mitchie nodded in agreement. Peggy gave them a look.

"Well, for you," Mitchie blurted. Tess held up a pair of charcoal skinny jeans and examined them.

"Ugh, who wants it?" Tess tossed the skinny jeans aside. "I don't even know why I even bought those,"

"Because they're adorable!" Peggy dropped her phone and grabbed the jeans. "What size are you?"

"Two," Tess said.

"I hate you," Peggy tossed the skinny jeans to Ella. "Here, Ella. I'm a four."

"Yes!" Ella ripped off her Bermuda shorts. Mitchie glanced at Ella's choice of underwear.

"Um, a thong, Ella?" Mitchie sighed. "Aren't those, you know, uncomfortable when you're CAMPING?"

"They look hot, so who cares," Ella quipped, pulling on the skinny jeans. "Yes, they fit!"

"They're squeezing your calves into oblivion," Tess laughed, shoving a enormous pile of bikinis into a drawer.

"Aw, curse these dancer's legs," Ella ripped off the jeans and pulled on her shorts again.

"Don't curse them!" Mitchie cried. "That's why you dance so well,"

Ella rubbed her calves, as if apologizing to them. "Right. Sorry, calves."

Peggy giggled again and Tess groaned.

"Alright, Peggy, what are you doing?" Tess demanded, stomping over to Peggy. "Are you sure you're not sexting?"

"No!" Peggy insisted. "Besides," she winked. "I don't need to,"

All the girls dropped what they were doing and turned to stare at Peggy, disbelief painted over their faces.

"You mean, you—" Mitchie started. Peggy nodded.

"And he—" Ella tried to continue. Peggy nodded again.

Squeals of excitement immediately followed. The girls flapped their wrists and jumped up and down. Well, except for Mitchie, whose mouth was still sweeping the floor.

"Oh my gosh, when?" Tess asked, pacing the room.

"Before they left for the Connect 3 tour," Peggy answered truthfully, itching to get back to her cell phone.

"Where?" Mitchie asked.

"My room," Peggy said. Ella gasped at the couple's audacity and Tess snatched the phone from her without asking.

"Nate," Tess read her message for Peggy's approval. "This is Tess. I heard you and Peggy banged—"

"Don't say that!" Peggy gasped.

"Really, Tess, that just sounds weird," Mitchie nodded. "What about, um—"

"Why don't you just say 'had sex'?" Ella shrugged. Tess pursed her lips and deleted a couple of letters.

"Okay, what about—"

"WAZZUP, LADIES!" Jason burst into the cabin uninvited. The girls turned to look at him as the other members of Connect 3 followed Jason into the room. Nate sat next to Peggy and Shane sat down at Mitchie's desk. Mitchie rolled her eyes. The nerve.

Tess walked over to Nate. "Hey, Nate, so I heard that—"

"Oh, God…" Peggy lay flat on the bed and announced her own time of death. Nate looked at her, wondering why his girlfriend was yelling '11:00', then looked back at Tess.

"What did you hear?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that you and Peggy did it," Tess laughed. Nate looked back at his girlfriend, who had magically revived herself.

"TESS!" Peggy cried, throwing a pitifully stuffed pillow at her friend.

"What?" Tess shrugged, dodging the pillow, then flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "I just want to know,"

"Whoa," Jason said, shocked. "You, um…mean that Nate and Peggy…"

"Awkward," Shane sighed in the corner. Mitchie glared at him. What gave him the idea that he was welcome in THEIR cabin?

"Shut up, Shane," Nate said, taking the words right out of Mitchie's mouth.

Shane ignored Nate and turned to Mitchie. "Hello, Michaela Angela Torres," he said, smirking. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. The use of her full name didn't even make sense in this case.

"Hello, Shane Albert Gray," Mitchie retorted, hoping that it sounded like an insult. Jason looked from person to person and then at Nate. He shrugged.

"So did you?" Ella pushed Nate slightly, refocusing his attention. Nate looked at Peggy slyly.

"Maybe," Nate said. But his smirk gave it away. A chorus of "WHOOOAAAA!"s and "Dude! Your getting some?"s sounded through the cabin.

"Um…" Mitchie smiled. "Wow. I always thought Nate would be last,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate cried. Shane snorted at his obliviousness.

"We all know what she meant, V.I.L," Shane sneered. Mitchie smile faded and she looked away. Shane looked back outside, disappointed that she didn't laugh.

"Um, what does that—" Jason started.

"V.I.L means virgin for life," Tess answered.

Ella raised an eyebrow. "So, how was _it_?"

Nate looked around before glancing at Peggy, who had announced her time of death again. His smile got bigger and bigger. "It was gooooood,"

The whole gang started laughing again, even Peggy. Mitchie loved these elusive moments when everyone was together and happy. Well, everyone she _wanted _to be happy, anyway. And then of course, in thirty minutes, when classes began, those moments could possibly be gone forever.

"MENTAL IMAGE! GAHH!" Jason ran out of the cabin and dove into the bushes. No one blinked. This was a usual occurrence with Jason.

"So what are you guys here for?" Ella asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Recruiting interns for roadie work," Shane answered.

"That's cool," Mitchie smiled at Nate, because he was the only Connect 3 member that she wanted to talk to present. She would probably be talking to Shane through Nate for a while because knowing Jason, he wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

Peggy pointed to Shane. Mitchie shook her head stubbornly.

"Um, what's going on?" Nate pointed from Shane to Mitchie.

"Nothing," Shane said, glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie stared back at Shane evenly with a small smirk on her face.

"Absolutely nothing,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Peggy," Nate shook Peggy Dupree's shoulder. Peggy, who had been snoring against his shoulder, shifted and opened her eyes slowly.

"Mmm…I was sleeping," Peggy said softly.

"Yeah, you were," Tess said rather loudly. "And now it's time to go…counsel, or teach or whatever, so come on, let's go, Margaret!"

Peggy frowned and tugged on Nate's sleeve. "Piggyback ride,"

"What are you, 5?" Shane snorted. Mitchie turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me, but no one was talking to you," her tone could have sliced through Ella's low fat turkey sandwich. Ella motioned for Mitchie to meet with her under the table. Mitchie nodded.

"Oops!" Ella cried. "Dropped my fork!"

"Oh, I'll get it," Mitchie said as they both ducked under the table.

"Mitchie," Ella whispered, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's not what's wrong with me," Mitchie said, looking briefly above the table at Shane. "It's what's wrong with jerk face over here,"

"You know, Mitchie, you're starting to act just a tad like a jerk, too," Ella pursed her heavily glossed lips and picked a piece of lint off her tee shirt. "I mean, it's not like Shane isn't being a jerk, but you're not exactly being friendly, either,"

The girls came back up.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Mitchie threw in the direction of Shane, rolling her eyes, and pushed away her lunch tray. "I'm not hungry. I'll just head to the rehearsals room and um…just set up for class or something,"

"I'll go with you," Tess stood up as well. "I need to touch up my makeup. I mean, have you ever heard of a "Celebrity Images and Style" teacher that wasn't flawlessly foundation-ed?"

Mitchie gave a light giggle at Tess's attitude and walked with her out of the counselors' cafeteria.

"Okay, what's the big deal with you and Shane?" Tess said abruptly as they walked down the rocky path to the rehearsals room. Mitchie tried to ignore the question.

"Umm…I'm teaching in 505, and that's…right here," Mitchie patted the side of the big log rehearsals room.

"Mitchie," Tess said firmly, walking up the stairs to the Vocals room. "I'm not joking. What's the deal?"

"I don't know, okay?" Mitchie sighed. "I don't know. He just randomly started acting like some big jerk, and he won't leave me alone!"

"Mitchie!" Tess stomped her Stuart Weitzman heel on the floorboards outside the cabin. "Can't you see? You're being the jerk here, not Shane!"

Tess waited in silence for Mitchie's answer. Secretly, Mitchie knew she was right, but she refused to let Tess win.

"Ugh!" Tess cried after waiting. "You know what?" she stomped down the stairs and started walking past Mitchie down the path to her classroom. "I'm going to go teach my class, and when I come back, you better be nicer to Shane!"

"What?" Mitchie cried after her. "Tess, maybe you should take a lesson from yourself,"

Tess stopped in her tracks and turned around, biting her lip. "Wow, Mitchie," she said. "You're becoming more and more like the old Shane every minute."

Then she whipped back around and stomped away, blond hair flying behind her. Mitchie sighed and opened the mesh door to her classroom. Tess was right. Mitchie was just so much still in love with Shane that she hated him.

"You can't love Shane anymore," Mitchie sighed in frustration, forcing open the door and stomping into her classroom. Little did she know that Shane Gray was leaning against the rehearsals room, listening the whole time.

_CAMP ROCK! ROCK ON! CAMP ROCK! ROCK ON! CAMP ROCK! ROCK ON!_

"Well, that sucked," Mitchie sighed under her breath, stomping out of the classroom. Her frown turned into a fake bright smile as some campers passed by. One girl named Jessica with curly dark hair and a serious lisp stopped her.

"Thanksh, Mishie," Jessica beamed. "I really learnsh a lot today in clash,"

"You're welcome, Jessica," Mitchie said, after deciphering the sentence, smiling brightly. "And you're a great singer. Just try not to hit those high notes too much,"

Jessica's smile faded. "Sheah, I'm not ecksackly a shoprano,"

"That's okay," Mitchie watched as Jessica walked away. Peggy wandered over to Mitchie from her log classroom.

"That was fun," Peggy sighed, exhilarated. "The campers are so talented. It kind of reminds me of…well, us when we were younger,"

"Oh, shut up," Mitchie laughed. Peggy's face became serious.

"I heard about this big blowout between you and Tess," Peggy sighed. "What's going on?"

"You know what, Peggy?" Mitchie sighed. "I honestly don't know anymore."


End file.
